A five-year program integrating research, education, and teaching to develop skills in preventive oncology is proposed. This award will provide the applicant with intensive training under expert guidance of scientists in the field. The specific aims of the application are (1) to enhance the candidate's clinical and research training to include the study of the effects of targeted psychosocial factors on colon cancer-related outcomes; (2) to acquire in-depth training in psychosocial methods, bioethics, and health policy at the intersection of epidemiology and the behavioral and biological sciences; and (3) to gain experience teaching about cancer prevention and issues related to genetic testing of cancer. The training plan includes (1) course work, (2) research, (3) teaching, (4) participation in seminars, and (5) clinical practica in cancer genetics. The research plan is multifaceted and designed to help the candidate develop her goals and provide practical experience in conducting biobehavioral cancer prevention research. The research plan consists of two projects: "Social Support and Colon Cancer in Blacks and Whites" (Project 1) and "Behavioral and Psychosocial Issues Related to Screening Testing for Familial Adenomatous Polyposis" (Project 2). Project 1 uses data from a funded population-based case -control study of colon cancer in blacks and whites. This research will help elucidate mechanisms by which social support and social networks influence various colon-cancer related outcomes. Project 2 is designed to examine factors related to uptake of colonoscopic screening and genetic testing among adults and children at extreme risk for colon cancer. The research activities along with advanced studies of genetics, bioethics, and health policy, will provide the expertise needed for a career as a successful, independent investigator. Dr. Kinney's long-term goal is to develop a program of research in cancer prevention utilizing an interdisciplinary approach. This goal will be accomplished by being in a faculty role at an academic health science center. The University of Utah is a major academic institution with many distinguished scientists, and offers an excellent environment for Dr. Kinney to develop her skills and gain additional expertise to accomplish her goals.